


Lost

by Maztermo



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, I want them to kiss but it's a first meeting so awkwardness ensues instead, Nothing really happens but they're cute girls so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maztermo/pseuds/Maztermo
Summary: Mukuro has been sent out on a mission but she wasn't given any directions or the name to the place she's meant to be in. While looking for a sign, she sees someone who may be able to help her.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February. Day three - Lost.

Mukuro wandered the streets of Towa city with a squint in the blazing sun. She held her hand on her forehead just to see ahead of herself. She wished that Junko would’ve given her sunglasses at the very least but she was pushed out of the door before she could ask for any. Always impatient, always demanding. That was Junko for you.

The mission itself was quite simple: find the specific apartment, murder everyone inside without getting caught and take over, report back to Junko. It sounded simple in Junko’s voice anyway.

_ Surely there would be an easier way to do this, right?  _ She thought to herself.

She didn’t question it much further and decided to write it off as ‘despair inducingly complicated’ like everything else she was planning. Bringing about the end of the world can’t just be easy apparently. Another complication was not giving Mukuro a specific name for the apartment or even what street it’s on. She was told “Somewhere to the east” of where they were was a big, sleek looking but ultimately boring apartment with no balconies or residents. The bag slung over her shoulder contained as many knives, guns and gas grenades as she could fit plus the non-threatening look of a teenage high school girl in pants and a red bow around the collar would make this way easier. Taking over a brand new apartment would be better than one with people inside but finding it would prove to be the biggest challenge. 

Of course, Junko would be off to show the video to the reserve course students and have them do whatever she wanted, Mukuro figured she wouldn't want her to finish too quickly or she wouldn’t be able to get Class 78 to kidnap the hostages. Everything was so complicated with her.

 

Mukuro suddenly stopped. She looked to see if there were any street signs around but couldn’t find any. She bit her lip.

Hearing the sound of a bell, she turned to see someone walking away from a small pastry shop nearby. She confidently made her way down the street, continuing to walk while stuffing her face with something dropping crumbs everywhere and shoving her wallet into a bag pocket with her other hand.

Mukuro jogged towards her, “Excuse me?”

The girl stopped and turned her head, cheeks still full of food. Mukuro got close enough to identify it as a sausage roll.

“Do you happen to know where any apartments are in this area?”

The girl looked to the side, obviously thinking hard. Her big eyes curled under her brows and her mouth slanted to the left of her face. Mukuro took the time to notice her short hair, her small nose, the faint, tiny freckles around her cheeks. It reminded her of someone.

The girl swallowed, “That’s a bit vague. Do you know the name?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Hmm,” she tapped a finger to her cheek. “I could get you to the closest one here, it’s actually on the way back to my place. Is that good enough?”

Mukuro nodded.

The girl stepped to the side and began to lead the way. She kept eating the sausage roll while walking, something that fascinated Mukuro for a reason she couldn’t understand. There was nothing special about the way she dressed or spoke or walked or ate. There wasn’t anything of note in her appearance without looking too closely at her face but even then, it was so minute that it wouldn’t even matter anyway, She just looked so... average. Something was special about that.

“Oh yeah, my name’s Komaru by the way,” she said, turning to face Mukuro with a smile. She then took another bite from the sausage roll.

Mukuro opened her mouth but nothing came out. She focused on Komaru’s mouth and her cheeks. The squished look of her face like a squirrel stuffing its cheeks with food for winter. Mukuro’s heartbeat increased and she couldn’t understand why.

“What’s your name?” she asked, tilting her head. Her smile faded a little bit.

Mukuro blinked and caught her breath. “Mukuro.”

Komaru tapped a finger to her chin. “I think I’ve heard of someone with that name, don’t remember where.”

“It isn’t exactly a common name, I might be the person you’ve heard of.”

“I suppose so, that does make sense.” Komaru looked down at the roll, “Do you want some?”

Mukuro stared at it.  _ Meat, pastry, traces of something green inside. _ She looked back up and nodded. Komaru flipped the roll and took out a large chunk of it with her fingers. She passed it to Mukuro with a gentle smile. 

Mukuro stared at Komaru, then the chunk, then Komaru again. She hesitated, then slowly reached for it. She pinched it tightly between her fingers and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. The first thing she tasted was the pork, then the chewiness of the spinach. The pastry crumbled in her hands, slipped through her fingers and dropped to the ground.

“Thank you,” she said, muffled by sausage. 

Komaru let out a soft laugh, “You’re welcome. Watching you eat is funny though.”

Mukuro stopped chewing, her cheeks tensed and she felt herself sweating. She hadn’t noticed the heat until now which she found strange. She continued to look into Komaru’s eyes, even when she looked ahead. She felt her cheeks burn, the same kind of feeling she’d remembered having when she saw someone from her class. Their similarities were incredible the longer she thought about it but the difference was that Komaru was easier to talk to. She couldn’t figure out why. She forgot where she was going, just that she was walking beside Komaru. Like she’d gotten lost in her.

Komaru suddenly stopped and turned around. “We’re here. I hope this is the right one.”

Mukuro looked up at the building. It was large with no balconies, tall and black with a shine to the outside. The windows were large and looking inside them revealed a nice interior with lots of attention to the decoration. There weren’t any ads outside and there were people wandering around inside. Mukuro figured it probably wasn’t the right place based on that.

“I don’t think this is the right apartment,” she said. She hadn’t really noticed but her voice had also become a lot softer.

“Oh, sorry.” Komaru held her hands over her lap and looked down. “I could help you keep looking if you’d like.”

Mukuro nodded, “Yes.”

Komaru looked up. “...Yes?”

“Yes, I would like that.”

Komaru let out another laugh, “Sorry, I just think the way you said that was funny.”

Mukuro felt herself smiling. “It’s alright, I don’t talk very often.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t get to say much compared to my sister.”

Komaru slouched a little, “Ugh, tell me about it. My brother ends up winning a lottery to go to some school and now he’s suddenly a golden child.”

Mukuro instantly knew who that was but chose not to say anything. “My little sister always talks over me and orders me to do things a lot.”

“That sucks, shouldn’t you be the one telling her what to do though?” 

“No, I let her. She’s better than me so I let her tell me what to do.”

Komaru stood up straighter and frowned. “You’re not any worse than your little sister. She shouldn’t boss you around for any reason.”

Mukuro shrugged, “I don’t see why not but-”

Komaru suddenly grabbed her shoulders. “Listen, you’re your own woman, right? You deserve to be happy too, you can’t just let your sister tell you what to do all the time! You should stand up for yourself!”

Mukuro held her breath and blinked. She heard the words but she felt Komaru’s hands clawing into her shoulders in frustration. The contact was aggressive but not unwelcome. She nodded but it was empty with meaning, just a response to her words.

Komaru saw through it. “Tell me you’ll stand up for yourself, Mukuro.”

“I-” Mukuro stopped herself, shook her head and frowned, “Why are you telling me what to do?”

“Because I want to help you. I don’t know why but I want to. You shouldn’t have to serve your sister like a slave!” She was passionate, creases in her face making it clear. She loosened her grip and let her hands slip off of Mukuro’s shoulders. 

Mukuro quickly caught her wrist. Her eyes looked straight into Komaru’s. “I will stand up for myself.”

Komaru quietly gasped, then smiled. She took Mukuro’s hand with her own and held her tightly. “Good.”

Once they let go, Komaru turned to lead them to the next apartment.

 

They ended up looping back to the first after realising none of the other ones were recently built. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Mukuro had a smile on her face, soft as the setting sun behind the building. The orange glow shone over Komaru’s hair as she walked back to her house.

Mukuro dug through her pants pocket and took out her phone. 

_ 233 unread messages, 56 missed calls. _

She sighed and opened Junko’s number to call her. As soon as she brought it to her ear, Junko was screaming into it.   
“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! Why didn’t you respond to my messages? I thought you managed to get yourself killed on the easiest mission ever like the useless bitch you are! It’s making me choke knowing you’re still alive after making me wait for so long, do you know how long you were out for? Did you even get to the apartment or were you just waiting around on the block, you slut? Where the fuck were you the whole time?”

“Sorry,” Mukuro said with a frail voice.

“You’d better be! Answer the question, where the fuck were you?”

Mukuro looked into the distance where Komaru had walked. She was standing at the front door and unlocking it. “I got lost.” 


End file.
